Nebulosas
by EvilBree
Summary: Minha família foi a responsável pela maioria dos meus sofrimentos, mas, como a última sobrevivente, me sinto no dever de contar a história do que um dia foi a mais brilhante das constelações, mas agora são só nebulosas...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling. Ela só me emprestou porque eu disse que não quero fazer dinheiro com eles (mas as doações são bem-vindas) e que vou devolver inteirinhos.

**Nebulosas**

**PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO**

**O ÍNICIO**

_Quando me lembro da minha infância me surpreendo como eu e minhas irmãs sobrevivemos._

_É obvio que foi uma infância triste, porque uma infância feliz não ensina nada._

_E pior que uma infância inglesa é uma infância inglesa na alta sociedade, e pior do que isso é a infância inglesa na alta sociedade bruxa._

Nossa história começa naquele que eu julgo, foi um dos dias mais frios da minha vida.

Vinte e cinco de janeiro de 1959, data de nascimento e morte de meu irmão caçula.

Naquele dia eu e minhas irmãs estávamos confinadas separadas em nossos quartos na mansão Black, com criadas guardando nossas portas e atendendo a nossos pedidos. Nos primeiros minutos os gritos de mamãe não eram audíveis, mas aproximadamente quinze minutos depois já se ouvia pela casa inteira o estardalhaço do parto em andamento e vinte minutos depois todas as aias se fizeram necessárias para ajudar no nascimento, então nos deixaram na sala de música com a ordem de pedir a um elfo doméstico o que quer que precisássemos.

Aqui podemos fazer uma pequena pausa para apresentar a mim e a minhas irmãs. Temos exatamente dois anos de diferença entre uma e outra.

Pela ordem cronológica a mais velha se chama Bellatrix.

Bellatrix é dois anos mais velha do que eu, e no dia em questão tinha oito anos. Extremamente bonita, de uma beleza crua e perigosa com os olhos cinza e os cabelos negros do lado Black da família. Possuía lábios carnudos e o nariz reto de tamanho certo para o rosto. Seu espírito corajoso e selvagem faz com que fosse a favorita de papai e fizesse mamãe chame sua atenção todo o momento. Bellatrix não pertence a este mundo. Não se preocupa com coisas mundanas como o que as pessoas pensam dela ou se seu vestido está ou não amassado. Ela só... Vive.

Narcissa é dois anos mais nova do que eu e tinha quatro anos neste dia. Narcissa era bonita, mas mais delicada do que Bellatrix com longos cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis, como todos os Roiser. Seu rosto era a delicadeza em pessoa, com o nariz fino e a boca delicada. Narcissa era uma princesa delicada e frágil, características que a tornavam a preferida de mamãe e o orgulho de nosso pai. Ao contrario de Bellatrix ela estava sempre preocupada com tudo que tudo a sua volta fosse perfeito. Era a mais realista de todas nós. A vida para ela era a luta pela perfeição.

E eu, Andrômeda, a do meio, a que misturou as feições Black e Roiser tinha seis anos. Era bonita, mas não como minhas irmãs. Tinha cabelos castanhos suavemente ondulados e olhos azuis acinzentados. Meu nariz era fino e reto, mas não tinha aquele ar empinado que eu achava tão gracioso e minha boca era proporcional ao resto do rosto embora os lábios fossem muito finos. Não era bonita como Bellatrix ou Narcissa, pois elas tinham uma graça e poesia nos traços que eu jamais possuiria, mas segundo meu avô o que me tornava especial era o meu sorriso que ele dizia capaz de transformar em um dia de sol a mais cinzenta e fria das manhãs.

Mas voltando ao dia em questão eu estava ansiosa para saber se minha mãe estava bem e conhecer meu irmãozinho, Bellatrix estava calma pois já havia passado por isso duas vezes e Narcissa em parte curiosa, em parte enfezada por perder o posto de mais nova. Algum tempo depois um elfo nos trouxe o chá da tarde e Bella nos contou uma história sobre uma princesa que estava presa dentro de um espelho e só sairia de lá quando o príncipe trouxesse um pássaro de ouro para o rei mau que a havia aprisionado. Depois que jantamos e fizemos nossas orações, pela porta entreaberta vi meu pai dando ordens a uma criada.

Quando a criada que se eu não me engano de chamava Christine me levou para o meu quarto eu lhe perguntei quando veria meu irmãozinho. Minha mãe já havia parado de gritar e eu sabia que quando a mulher para de gritar o bebe já havia nascido, mas não ouvi choro nenhum. Christine disse que o bebe estava dormindo, mas que o veríamos amanhã. Tinha algo errado pairando no ar.

Mais tarde naquela noite fui até a cozinha pegar um copo de leite e na volta passei pela porta do quarto dos meus pais. Ouvi uma discussão que não deveria ter ouvido.

_-Você me decepcionou Druella, depois de três meninas o menino que seria o meu orgulho, o meu herdeiro nasce morto. Que tipo de pecado eu cometi Deus, que pecado? Não tenho um herdeiro para levar meu nome, só três meninas! Você não cumpriu seu dever, não foi uma boa esposa!_

_-Perdoe-me Cygnus, eu tentei, ninguém desejou esse menino mais do que eu. Não é minha culpa._

_- O que o curandeiro disse?_

_- Que eu não posso ter mais filhos._

_-Então eu não te amo mais._

_-Não é minha culpa._

_-Então de quem é a culpa?_

_-De ninguém, foi a vontade de Deus._

_-Então não adorarei mais esse Deus que me priva de ter um herdeiro, a partir de hoje não haverá mais orações nesta casa._

_-Quando será o enterro?_

_- O enterro será amanhã, esteja de pé cedo para receber a família, vou pedir para uma criada arrumar as meninas._

Saí correndo, mas não fui para o meu quarto e sim para o de Bellatrix contar o que havia ouvido. Nós duas nos abraçamos e fomos para o quarto de Narcissa que ao contrario do que eu pensei ficou mais triste do que eu e Bellatrix.

O dia nem bem tinha clareado quando minha criada abriu as janelas e me arrastou para o banho. Assim que me levantei da banheira tremendo de frio Cristhine me vestiu com um vestido preto incrivelmente luxuoso de um tecido caro com bordados florais feitos a mão que mamãe havia mandado fazer no verão, mas que nunca havia usado. Vesti um casaco preto grosso e simples e fui levada por Cristhine para a biblioteca onde minha mãe me esperava.

Quando cheguei Bellatrix já estava lá, usando roupas incrivelmente parecidas com as minhas, coma diferença que seu vestido era de brocado. Pouco depois chegou Narcissa com um vestido preto de rendas que a fazia parecer uma bonequinha. Não tivemos tempo de trocar uma palavra antes que mamãe chegasse.

Assim que mamãe entrou vi como a conversa da noite anterior havia machucado. Parecia terrivelmente cansada e pálida em seu vestido preto que era sem dúvida muito elegante como o resto de seu guarda-roupa. Apesar de estar linda com sempre eu vi pequenas olheiras sob seus olhos.

-A partir de hoje teremos mudanças nesta casa - disse mamãe olhando para cada uma de nós em especial - Apartir de hoje quero que vocês se esforcem ao máximo para serem perfeitas em tudo. Amanhã vocês começaram a adiantar seus estudos em Hogwarts com tutores, aprenderam a agirem como damas, a alcançar a perfeição em cada gesto, a dominar as artes, o saber, a ter classe. Saibam desde agora fracassos não serão permitidos de suas partes.

Fiquei assustada com aquele discurso e vi que Bellatrix e Narcissa também, mas felizmente não o demonstramos.

- Sejam perfeitas e eu serei a mãe mais feliz do mundo. Não poderei ter mais filhos e o irmãozinho de vocês infelizmente não sobreviveu. Vocês são tudo que seu pai e eu temos, por favor, não nos envergonhem.

Fiquei admirada de mamãe ter nos dito tudo assim, tão diretamente. Fiquei orgulhosa de ser filha de uma mulher tão corajosa.

- Cada uma de vocês terá uma dama de companhia que as acompanhará até o dia de seu casamento. Quero falar com cada uma de vocês em particular. Bellatrix, você fica. Andrômeda e Narcissa esperem ali fora.

Eu e Narcissa saímos e sentamos nas cadeiras próximas da porta da biblioteca. Não tínhamos coragem de conversar e aguardamos por aproximadamente vinte minutos.

Assim que Bellatrix saiu, eu me levantei e entrei na biblioteca.

Mamãe me mostrou a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e eu me sentei. Durante um minuto ela ficou me olhando como se estivesse pensando o que iria dizer e por fim falou:

-Sabe Andrômeda você pode não ser a dançarina mais graciosa ou a mais refinada, mas é sem duvida a mais inteligente. Bellatrix é inteligente, mas age por instinto. Você age por seus pensamentos. Tenho certeza que quando for para Hogwarts será uma excelente aluna e sobrevivera a qualquer adversidade, pois os inteligentes sempre sobrevivem. Você é especial, diferente das suas irmãs. Elas nasceram no inverno, você no equinócio de primavera. Elas representam os dois lados da família e você a união entre eles lados. Você tem potencial. E se esforçar será um orgulho para mim e seu pai. Você deve ser uma Roiser-Black, terá um fardo maior a carregar. Ser uma Black significa ser superior, ter atitudes firmes e fortes, mostrar quem você é e atingir sua meta: a perfeição. Demonstrar emoções e sentimentos é para os fracos, você é forte, não saber fazer um feitiço é para sangues-ruins e abortos, você é uma puro-sangue. Se relacionar com sangues-ruins e mestiços é para traidores do sangue, eu espero que você jamais faça isso. Seja um orgulho para sua família e será recompensada, é só o que eu lhe peço, me orgulhe. Agora quero que jure que vai fazer o máximo para me orgulhar.

Minha voz ia tremer, mas consegui disfarçar quando disse:

- Eu juro.

-Ótimo, sua dama de companhia será Claude. Quando sair fique esperando pois quero falar com vocês três jutas de novo antes do café.

-Sim mamãe.

Saí e me sentei ao lado de Bellatrix, não conversamos de novo mas segurei a mão dela até que mamãe nos chamasse.

- Vocês devem ser muito unidas. Devem ser fieis e não terem segredos entre vocês. Devem ter orgulho de ser quem são. Devem se ajudar. Devem ser irmãs. Por pior que seja a situação se puderem contar uma com a outra estarão a salvo. Podem ir tomar café. Seus tios chegam depois do almoço.

Descemos para tomar café e nossas damas de companhia nos esperavam na sala de jantar.

Eu não reclamei, pois gostava muito de Claude. Ela tinha 12 anos e não freqüentava Hogwarts por ser um aborto. Meus pais não eram totalmente contra ter abortos como criados, alias achavam que eles só serviam para isso. Claude costumava a ouvir a conversa dos adultos enquanto servia chá ou cuidava da lareira e depois nos contava tudo. Ela também tinha quase todas as chaves da casa e não era vigiada por ninguém.

Quando me sentei Claude veio ate mim e disse:

-O que quer para o café senhorita?

-Pode me chamar de Andrômeda, Claude.

-O que quer para o café Andrômeda?

-Mingau de aveia me parece bom.

-Vou buscar.

Pouco depois Claude voltou com um copo de leite e uma tigela de mingau. Depois que eu comi, me levantei para ir fazer minhas orações, mas Claude disse que não deveria ir, pois meu pai havia proibido orações dentro de casa.

Fomos para a sala das crianças e Claude sentou-se com as outras damas de companhia para bordar enquanto eu Bellatrix e Narcissa conversávamos.

-Pobre mamãe, ela está tão triste que nem tomou café - disse Bellatrix.

-Como você sabe?- perguntou Narcissa

-Juliet me contou - disse Bellatrix

Juliet é a dama de companhia de Bellatrix. Ela sabe de tudo, mas é muito fofoqueira. Não confio nela.

-Christine não me conta nada - queixou-se Narcissa.

-Vamos dar um passeio pelo jardim?- propus para matar o tempo.

-Nesse frio?- perguntou Narcissa.

-Melhor que mofar aqui dentro - respondi.

Saímos sem que nossas damas de companhia vissem e sentamos nos balanços perto da fonte congelada e das roseiras cobertas de neve.

Estávamos no jardim, mas não tínhamos vontade de brincar. Por pior que fosse admitir éramos adultas agora. Entramos para lavar as mãos antes de almoçar e comemos em silêncio. Depois do almoço eu e Claude subimos para o meu quarto e ela um magnífico casaco de peles negras com o brasão dos Black bordado no peito, um chapéu de peles e um par de luvas de renda para mim. Logo depois arrumou meus cabelos em uma trança e desceu comigo para pegar a carruagem até o cemitério.

Na carruagem ninguém falava. Minha tia só fez alguns comentários sobre como havíamos crescido e sobre sua gravidez ainda no inicio.

Quando chegamos o cemitério estava cheio de gente. A família ficou na primeira fila enquanto o ministro fazia um discurso. Quando meu irmãozinho foi enterrado ninguém chorou ou demonstrou fraqueza.

Naquele momento entendi o que era ser um Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Já estávamos no fim do inverno. Os dias continuam frios, mas um sol persistente e a temperatura cada vez mais amena antecipavam os dias de primavera. Enquanto o tempo melhorava lá fora, a tempestade que se iniciou no dia em que meu irmão nasceu/morreu não dava sinais de se dissipar. Desde aquele dia, nunca mais vi minha mãe sorrir, ou melhor: nunca mais vi minha mãe. Passava tanto tempo ocupada com minhas aulas, fossem de fundamentos de magia ou pintura, etiqueta, dança, música ou bordado que quase não nos falávamos. Ela também andava ocupada. Papai subira ainda mais em sua posição no ministério e isso significava muitas festas, coquetéis e jantares para comparecer e oferecer. Acho que no fundo, foi um arranjo que beneficiou a todos: meu pai se tornava cada vez mais popular, minha mãe se distraia enquanto tentava se redimir de seu fracasso como esposa, além de evitar as provas vivas dele e nós, bem, éramos crianças sem supervisão dos pais com uma mansão inteira para brincar.

Naquele ano não houve natal, nem nos anos seguintes. Só presentes e um jantar melhor. Nada de árvore, decorações, biscoitos em forma de anjo ou orações. Aquela era uma casa abandonada por Deus. Como fora privada de sua tradicional ceia de natal, a estranha que eu chamava de mãe resolveu dar festas de aniversário dispendiosas para todas as suas filhas. Convencera o marido que era uma boa maneira de fazer com que as meninas fossem notadas pela sociedade desde pequenas e com isso, realizou seu intento. Não se fazia nada na família Black sem segundas intenções. O aniversário de Narcissa coincidiu com o fim do período de luto. Para a festa foi construído um pequeno palácio de gelo no quintal, enfeitiçado para ser agradável por dentro para que os convidados da "princesa Narcissa" não passasem frio enquanto saboreavam as iguarias que Druella Black preparara para seus convidados. O de Bellatrix fora um baile no chalé de caça da família, com direito a uma "caça ao trouxa" para os filhos das melhores famílias sangues-puros. Eu ainda esperava pelo meu, que seria em algumas semanas. Fazia planos e tentava imaginar o que me esperava. Por intermédio de meu tutor de gramática, eu comecei a ler muitos romances. Fascinei-me pela mitologia grega, de onde fora tirado meu nome. Andromêda. Uma princesa. Talvez convencesse mamãe a me dar uma festa em algum palacete grego ou então uma cerimônia campestre, como aquelas dos tempos do rei Arthur. Sinto saudades do tempo em que me preocupava com isso.

Ainda guardo algumas relíquias desse tempo. A maioria dos meus livros me seguiu pela vida inteira e nunca consegui deixá-los para trás. Virando as páginas do meu velho livro de latim, vejo desenhos sobre o texto. Pintura sempre foi minha lição favorita, talvez por minhas irmãs serem muito ruins nisso. Narcissa era pequena demais para segurar um pincel quando começou e não queria estragar suas mãos com tinta quando já podia segurá-lo. Bellatrix era muito impulsiva. Não nascera para fazer esboço atrás de esboço e depois passar horas na frente de um cavalete para criar algo imaginário. Eu já gostava das cores e de como tudo pode acontecer em um quadro e durante muito tempo tive uma teoria de que a arte é capaz de vencer a morte que esqueci por uma boa parte da minha vida, mas agora quero voltar a acreditar.

Fora pintura e as aulas de nosso tutor de gramática (um velho bruxo de uma família humilde de puro-sangue que ensinava gramática, francês, latim, matemática e caligrafia), eu geralmente era razoável nas outras aulas. Bellatrix era melhor em magia e piano, embora também fosse ótima com cálculos, mas era um horror nas aulas de etiqueta e não tinha paciência para as outras. O poder e o movimento a atraíram desde cedo. Já Narcissa se sobressaia no essencial à educação de uma dama: nunca a vi picar os dedos finos com a agulha nas aulas de bordado, nem tropeçar nas de dança (como eu frequentemente fazia) ou cometer uma gafe nas lições de etiqueta. Era a filha de nossa mãe.

Enquanto isso, eu aproveitava cada segundo que poderia passar do lado de fora. Era como se na paz do jardim minha mãe fosse carinhosa e meu pai se importasse conosco. Eu podia ser bonita como Narcissa ou corajosa como Bellatrix. Podia ser uma princesa e uma rainha pirata ou chutar a bandeja de chá da professora de etiqueta até Claude vir me levar para longe do sonho até que eu pudesse fugir outra vez.

Num desses dias frios, mas de tempo bom, mais ou menos duas semanas antes do meu aniversário, eu estava no jardim. Havia levado um tombo feio na aula de dança e meus joelhos estavam esfolados. Balançava-me lentamente no balanço que ficava perto das camélias quando ouvi a voz de Claude me chamando. Ignorei. Merecia algum tempo para mim naquele dia, mas ela veio correndo falar comigo, as saias nas mãos e uma expressão de pressa no rosto:

- Andie, a sra. Black está lhe procurando.- disse ela, levemente nervosa – acho que é sobre seu aniversário.

_Meu aniversário_. Isso significava presentes e uma festa maravilhosa. Talvez até...

Antes um pequeno detalhe chocante sobre os tempos nos quais eu fui criada: as crianças eram crianças. Não nos vestíamos como adultas, não respondíamos aos mais velhos e sonhávamos com poder ir a bailes e dormir depois das dez. Havia uma lista de regras que ninguém além das mães conhecia do que era apropriado a cada idade. Por exemplo, meninas com menos de sete anos devem usar corais e tons pastéis. A partir dos sete anos poderia deixar de usar os irritantes corais e, além disso, ganharia um vestido colorido, mas ainda assim modesto, azul turquesa, verde maçã ou laranja.

Cheguei ao escritório de mamãe. Ela estava sentada na escrivaninha, me esperando. Quando sentei silenciosamente na sua frente ela falou sobre os planos para minha festa de aniversário. Não era bem o que eu imaginava, mas ter a minha mãe falando comigo e a visão de um estojo de veludo preto, desses de jóias, me deixou tão absorta que nem notei quando ela parou de falar.

Encaramos-nos em silêncio por alguns minutos, quando mamãe disse:

- Não sei se você entende a seriedade disso, Andrômeda. Você está começando a crescer e acho que já é hora de parar com esses sonhos infantis.

Eu assenti. Ela abriu o estojo maior na minha frente. Dentro dele havia um conjunto de prata com safiras. Eu nunca havia visto nada tão bonito. Minha mãe e minhas tias tinham belas jóias, é claro, mas elas eram muito bonitas, fazendo com que os galeões gastos com pedras preciosas e metais brilhantes fossem despercebidos.

- Elas são suas, filha e são muito mais do que apenas badulaques: são a sua maturidade, o orgulho de seu pai e o meu legado. Honre tudo isso e sempre lembre-se de que é uma dama, não importa onde estiver. Você é a filha de Druella e Cygnus Black, uma puro-sangue e nada menos que isso.

Essas foram lições que eu levei muito tempo para esquecer.


End file.
